Let Me Be The One Who Calls You Baby
by CherryBlossom71
Summary: All Human. Bella's parents died and now she's living with the Cullens. What she doesn't know is that the feelings she's been trying to ignore for Edward are just another thing they have in common. Lemons in the future
1. Edward 1

Disclaimer: All characters and related works are property of Stephenie Meyer

1Disclaimer: All characters and related works are property of Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1

Edward's pov

_Thump thump thump thump thump _

_Thump thump thump thump thump _

I groaned and rolled over, burning my head deeper into my pillow to try and drown out the constant knocking that had been sounding at my door for the last five minutes. You'd think that by not answering the door, the person knocking would realize that you don't want to be bothered and leave you alone. Not in my family. In my family not answering the door after the first few knocks tells them that they have to knock harder.

_Thump thump thump thump thump _

"Edward!" A muffled voice yelled through the door. I sighed in exasperation and got up running my hand through my hair as I walked to the door.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked as I opened the door without unlocking the chain lock I had put on it last week. Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Open the door, Edward." She demanded, crossing her arms. I covered the grin of amusement that threatened to play over my face at the sight of her.

Alice stood in front of my door with her arms crossed over her chest. She hadn't yet gotten changed for the day. She was still in her Pink sweatpants with her boyfriend, Jasper's shirt on. She was practically swimming in it, the sleeves were probably a good foot longer than her hands. Really, it looked much more like an oversized dress on her than a shirt. Her short black hair was pointing everywhere on top of her head, and fro once, she had absolutely no makeup on.

When I didn't open the door she gave me the infamous puppy dog pout, her lips slanting downwards and her eyes growing wide and watery. I sighed as I closed the door and slid the lock free. When I reopened the door Alice was standing there with a big grin of accomplishment plastered across her pixie-like face.

"So you know that today's Bella's Birthday?" she said, walking in a straight line towards my closet.

"Of course, Alice, you've been planning her surprise party for the last two weeks." I lay back down on my bed and flung my arm over my eyes, trying unsuccessfully to shield my eyes from the light spilling in from the large window that took up the entire back wall of my room.

Bella was Alice's best friend, she had been since she moved here when Alice and I were 13, her father, Charlie was a cop, and her mother, Renee worked from home for a travel agency. When Bella was 15 her parents were going on a second honeymoon and Bella was staying at our house. About an hour after her parents dropped her off we got a phone call. It was the sheriff station telling us that their car had been hit by a drunk driver in the way to the airport. Charlie was killed instantly when the car flipped over and Renee was on her way to the hospital in critical condition. The whole family rushed over to be there with her.

When we got there Renee was hooked up to a ventilator, she had broken four ribs and had both of her lungs punctured. Carlisle took over her case and told us what we had all been dreading to hear.

"She's bleeding internally; both her spleen and kidneys have been ruptured. Her body's beginning to shut itself down." I will never forget the look on Bella's face, I had never seen someone so genuinely broken. Her eyes were wide and staring but she saw nothing, her breathing was shallow and she was trembling. I had been expecting her to cry but she hadn't to this day she still hasn't, not even at the funerals. That was nine years ago.

After the accident Bella moved in with us, and she's been here since. None of us minded though, we certainly had the room and she was a part of the family now.

"Here, put this on." Alice said, throwing a pair of dark jeans and a white dress shirt on the bed next to me. I grumbled at her, not removing my arms from my face.

"Hurry up and get ready, were leaving for breakfast in an hour."

"Who's going?" I really wasn;t in the social mood at the moment, I've always preferred small groups.

"It's going to be: You, I, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Jacob."

Emmett was my brother and Rosalie, was his fiancé. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, and Jacob was Bella's. I didn't even have to ask who was, meeting us there, they all had stayed over last night to make it all easier. We all got along well, with one exception. I had never liked Jacob. He had never done anything wrong to me but for some reason I found myself disliking his company. We were amicable towards each other but I could tell that he didn't like me either.

"Someone say my name?" speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Edward and I were just talking about Bella's birthday breakfast." Said Alice. I didn't have to look to know he was standing just inside the door.

"What's the matter, Jacob, you look a little green. Are you feeling alright?" Her voice sounded concerned.

"No. I have something I need to tell you guys." And with that he walked fully into the room. The look on his face was enough to make me sit up at the edge of the bed. He4 looked like he was about to puke.

"You don't have to be afraid of us, Jacob, just come out and tell us." Alice said calmly. By now, I was more than a little curious about what this all about.

Jacob took a deep breath as he pushed his newly cut hair back with his hands.

"Tonight, I'm going to ask Bella to be my wife." My heart plummeted.


	2. And Away We Went

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Okay, I am not as good as the almighty blueblood. But I am sarcastic and quick witted, and this is in Bella's POV…which is easier to write than Edward's. Wish me luck!!

_Brrring! Brrring! _

I rolled over tapping my alarm clock and looked at the ceiling. "Today is my birthday!" I sang to myself. I rolled over again to look at my alarm clock. 7:45.

I refocused my eyes to look behind my alarm clock and saw the picture of Edward and me. We had been vacationing by the lake two summers ago. He was shirtless and I was wearing a cover after swimming. I was covering my mouth with my hand in the picture and he was bashfully smiling toward the camera. "What a cutie." I whispered to myself.

Walking out into the hallway I dodged to the bathroom and showered. The water was warm for once, damn all of the tenants in this house. Coming out of the bathroom I ran into Edward, who was unzipping his pants.

"Hell-oh my god!" I said as I saw him undoing his pants. I quickly covered my eyes.

"Happy birthday" he said as he kissed the top of my head then ran into the bathroom.

I ran into my bedroom and stood in front of the closet. I dressed in a lacy blue halter top and blue jeans. I decided on black peep toes for my shoes because it was my birthday, and I wanted to look pretty. I tousled my hair while I blew it dry then walked into Edwards's bedroom.

"Hey." I said as I entered the room. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said as he buttoned his dress shirt. He looked at me and winked. "Alice made me dress up. You look nice, but I am sure you dressed yourself."

"Did she wake you up this morning?"

"Yes, then your boy toy walked in the room and chatted with us for a while. He looked kind of green; perhaps you should tell him he can't go."

"Aw. Well, sorry about them then. Come on, let's get going."

As we walked down the stairs we were greeted by the breakfast club.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Everyone said at once.

"That wasn't planned or anything." I smiled.

"You look beautiful." Jacob said as he kissed my cheek. I wanted to tell him that I needed to talk to him, that it wasn't working out between us, but Alice thought he was so kind, and I wouldn't want to bet against Alice.

"Are we all going to stand around and talk or are we going to go eat. Seriously, I skipped my morning cereal because I thought we would be leaving early." Emmet boomed.

"Okay, then lets all go." I said as we all piled out the front door.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Well, Rose and I will take the Jeep. Alice and Jasper can take Rose's Beamer…and Bella and Edward can take the Chrysler Firepower." Emmet said as he looked at us.

"So, I'll just go with Bella and Edward." Jacob asked.

"Damn. That car only has two seats." I said as I looked at Alice hoping she would volunteer a seat.

"Come with us, Jake." Alice smiled.

I let out a breath of air. I was looking forward to spending a 45 minute car ride to the restaurant alone with Edward.

"Okay, lets all get going." Alice chirped as she jumped up and down.

And we were on our way…

**R&R!!**


	3. Hidden Feelings

1**Disclaimer: All characters and related works are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter** **3**

E.P.O.V.

45 minutes had never seen so long in all of my existence. Bella and I were just friends, I had to realize that, needed to realize that. Yet now, with her in such proximity to me, the only thing that I seemed to be realizing is that she truly did look amazing in blue. What was wrong with me? Since when did I think of Bella as anything more than my adopted sister? It was detrimental to my sanity to keep my newly acknowledged feelings under wraps until I could rid myself of them completely. I needed to be thinking about giving Bella her present, and keeping her thoughts happy. Her birthdays were tough on her sometimes now that her parents were gone. She was fine now, and we were all determined to keep her that way. I needed to be thinking about a way I could sneak off to pick up her present without her knowing, thought she probably knew by now. When we were 16 I got her a silver charm bracelet and a charm shaped like a scripted 'b'. Every year on her birthday I got her another charm to add to it. She had to know what to expect by now, she's going on her ninth charm. Normally they were just thing that interested her, a book, a key (she was always forgetting her's), a cast for the year she broke her ankle etc. Just the normal things. For some reason this year I took a completely different approach, this year I had gotten her a small diamond in the shape of a heart. I still can't explain my reasoning, but when I saw it I knew she had to have it. I just had to think of a way to slip out of the diner to pick it up. Instead I was thinking about how the air in the car would slowly fill with the sent of strawberries and freesia, and the way her hair contrasted with the paleness of her skin. I was thinking about the way she flushed when I saw her as I headed to the bathroom this morning before her face exploded into various shades of pink and red as she blushed... No. I mentally scolded myself for where my thoughts had strayed. Bella was like a sister to me, I'd certainly never had these kinds of thoughts about Alice. Besides, I'd heard Jacob loud and clear this morning when he broke the news to Alice and I. After today Bella would be engaged, off limits. Not that she was in limits now, right? What was happening to me? I shook my head lightly as I waited for Bella to run back in the house and get her keys, which she had forgotten again

I looked over as I heard the door slam shut. Bella smiled and began to walk as quickly and carefully towards the car. She was wearing heels, which she never did unless it was either a special occasion or Alice was behind it. Bella was one of the clumsiest people I've ever known. She managed to make it successfully to the car and her pride at having done so was evident in her eyes as she opened the door. Unfortunately, she hadn't accounted for the shortness of the car and she gasped in both shock and pain as she hit her head off the roof of the car. We both froze as when she finally sat in the seat. I didn't know what to say, I'd just watched her face crumble from one of pride to shock. Bella just looked to me and broke out laughing, which prompted me to laugh and before long we were both tearing up.

"And- I-I- Thought I was doing so-so well!" she managed to say between laughs as she gathered her breath. When my laughs died down and I was coherent enough I reached my hand out and patted her on the shoulder. It was like lightening racing up my arm at the touch, swallowing my gasp of alarm I managed to tell her that it was fine, that she would learn to walk in them eventually. She just smiled at meas I turned the car on. We reached the highway in silence. It was never awkward with Bella, and it seemed now like we were both lost in our own thoughts. She looked pensive, her eyes gazing ahead at the road but not seeming to actually see anything. Her breathing was steady and even, the gentle rise and fall of her chest being her only movement.

I rubbed a hand through my hair as I sorted together my thoughts, arranging them in my mind. I knew that after tonight Bella would be fully committed to Jacob, beginning to prepare the wedding. Everyone would be happy for her, giving her the attention that noone but I knew she hated. She never was one for the spotlight, yet for the next few months she would be the center of attention. I briefly wondered how Rosalie would respond to that. She would be happy, along with everyone else. Jacob and her had been together since she turned 21, three years is a long time to be with someone, she seemed contented with him. I knew that he loved her, you could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. It never seemed to bother me before, so why was it bothering me now. Thinking about them together was beginning to make my skin crawl. What had happened between yesterday and now that would make me react like this? Could it be that I was just overprotective and that I never really liked Jacob to begin with? I sighed, that had to be it, I was just being protective.

"Edward, are you okay?" Her soft voice lilted from beside me. I managed to muster up a smile as I turned to her.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Thinkin' about what?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine." I assured her. It was time to change the subject.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" I asked her as my eyes darted back to the road for a second before returning to her face.

"Well, for one, I would like to arrive in one piece! Edward, you're going 138 mph and you're not even looking at the road!" she gasped as she looked at the speedometer. She knew that I hated to drive slow, she was forever pestering me to slow down. I sighed as I lifted my foot off the gas and touched the tip of my shoe to the break. Bella still isn't too fond of cars, but then again, who can blame her.

"Better?" my voice sounded clipped even to my own ears.

"Yes," she responded simply. "I'm sorry, I know you hate driving slow but you seriously took a 45 minute car ride and pushed it to twenty. If the others hadn't left before us we probably would have passed them."

I was paying attention but her voice seemed to drop away as I heard her remark about our arrival time. I glanced at the clock to read that we were severely ahead of schedule, we had only been driving for fifteen minutes and we were already no less than ten minutes away. Normally that wouldn't have bothered me in the slightest but now for some reason it seemed like the minutes ticking by slowly was acting like a countdown, a catalyst that would signal an end of some sort. It was a completely unreasonable reaction to be having. Yet couldn't help but notice that my foot pressed the break down even further until it had dropped to a mere 60mph. I was even being passed out by a balding man in a rusted red Cadillac. None of it seemed to matter, nothing would matter but I just knew that I couldn't allow myself to let her go. I never even realized that I had opened my mouth before I heard the words tumbling out.

"Do you love him?" the words had rushed from my mouth before I even realized I had uttered them. Bella straightened in her seat but she didn't look away from the road, her voice didn't waver when she finally spoke to me.

" I care for him of course, we've been together for nearly three years, how could I not?"

. I glanced from the road to the clock, we were nearly there, I didn't realize we had been silent for so long.

"Why do you ask?" I could feel her gaze as it settled upon me.

"I was just wondering." I ignored the pang in my heart that told me that I was lying to myself. We were on the street of the diner now, and panic was beginning to set in. I was kidding myself, I needed her, I couldn't let her marry him.

"Come on, Edward, I think I know you well enough by now to know that something had been on your mind this entire ride. Now spill." her voice took on a demanding edge to it and I knew she wasn't going to let it drop. I suddenly wished I'd never said anything.

"Come on, Edward, you know you can trust me." sh persisted as I pulled the car into a spot next to Emmet's jeep. I sighed as I turned it off.

"Bella, I just- Jacob well Jacob he's-" I started, the words lodging themselves in my throat. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed once again, allowing myself to build up the nerve to tell her what I had been so stupid not to have realized before.

"Bella, I know that I'm probably too late, and that you may never want to see me again after this. But today, Jacob came into my room before you got up to tell Alice and I something...He told us that he planned to ask for your hand tonight," she opened her mouth to say something but before she could get a word out I launched myself forward and silenced her mouth with my own. The chaste action was enough to flood my body with heat. "Don't marry him, Bella, I - I love you. I can't believe I was so blind to not have seen it before. But as soon as he told us, well, it was like I was seeing you behind a veil for the last decade; but it seems like his words lifted it, and I could see you clearly. I love you, Bella. I can see it now.

The silence in the air was thick, the words I had spoken seemed to have stuck to the air like glue, suffocating me. Something flashed in Bella's eyes as I waited for her to say something, anything. When she did it seemed like every word drove a blade through my heart.

"You picked a hell of a time to tell me didn't you? Who the hell do you think you are?" her voice was cold as it floated through me. I was to stunned to stop her as she got out of the car and stomped into the restaurant. What had I done?


	4. What Would You Do?

Bella's POV

I cant believe he did that! Grrr. Why would he do somthing like that? He kissed me! HE KISSED ME! Jacob is going to kill him! Oh wait! Jacob! He is going to ask me to marry him?! I cant handle this, I just can't take it!

"Hey beautiful." Emmet said happily as I sat next to him. "My little sisters all grown up and not tripping in her heels anymore." He pretended to wipe his fake tears.

"Whats wrong Bells?" Jasper asked as he sat down across from us. Slowly but surely everyone piled into the curve booth we had.

"Nothing, just a bit...tired." I smiled, sealing the lie.

"Where is Edward?" Alice chirped. Only then did i notice he hadn't yet walked in the resturant.

"You guys order breakfast, I'll find him." I walked hastily out of the resturant only to find him still seated in the car. He hadn't yet moved.

I was suddenly filled with anger and hurt, because he looked so sad when he confused _me_, and filled with passion. I slammed my fist on the driver's side window.

As the pounding noise started he jumped, obviously being pulled out of deep thought.

"Hey!" I snarled. "Why the hell haven't you come in the resturant?" I realized then that I was talking to him through a window and walked around to sit on the passenger side. After slamming the door shut I asked again. "Why haven't you come in the resturant yet?"

"I" he lifted his head from where it rested on the steering wheel and looked at me. His green eyes were glowing as they were outlined by pink puffiness. "I'm sorry. I should've kept my mouth shut."

"Edward" I said sadly. "Hold on, I'll be right back." I quickly kissed his cheek and ran into the resturant.

"Que pasa con Eduardo?" Emmet asked, finally taking his spanish education to good use.

"Well, his stomach isnt cooperating right now so we are going to drive for a bit, until we find a bathroom. Okay?"

"He has to poop? You are going to skip your birthday breakfast to find a bathroom?" Jacob snarled.

"Shut up Jake, sometimes you skip breakfast to help the people you care about. If you weren't so negative you might find that you should try it sometime." I said as I walked back outside. I texted Emmet 'i'll be back later. order me cream puffs and pancakes! strberry on da side!" I also heard Emmet scream "BURN!!"

When I reached the car I got in the passenger side and buckled up. "Edward, start driving." He complied silently, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

After about fifteen minutes of driving aimlessly I finally spoke up.

"Is Jake really going to ask me to marry him?"

After a few moments he gravily stated "Yeah, thats what he said."

"Ew." I said more to myself than Edward but he heard me anyway, laughing quietly as he pulled to the shoulder.

"Bella," He made sure he captured my eyes before continuing. "Remember when it would rain, and you would be scared, and you would sneak into my room? Even though you were like 17?"

"Yeah" I smiled.

"And remember we used to lock your door when one of us was upset and play truth or dare until we figured out what was wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Well...truth or dare."

"Edward, are you serious. This is preposterous."

"And neither one of us know another way to fix this, so truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you love him?" I looked down and looked into Edwards eyes again.

"Not at all." I whispered, as if it were a dirty little secret. We stared at eachother momentarily before he glanced away. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Why did you say all of those things...why did you say them so late?"

"I tried not to feel this way, and I couldnt supress my feelings anymore." He cleared his throat. "I can't pretend that I didn't fuck things up by waiting so long, but i also can't pretend that I don't feel nervous around you. I will not lose a fight without trying to prevail."

"Um...Edward, i pick truth."

"Did you like it when I kissed you?" I didn't have to answer that question, my smile gave the answer away. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." Edward whispered as he leaned a bit closer toward me.

"Did it hurt when I slapped you?" I giggled.

"Well, the emotion behind it hurt more than the physical hit." He smiled as I frowned playfully. "Bella, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Courageous are we?"

"It's my birthday." I smiled.

"Well,what would you do it I said I dare you to kiss me." Edward said as he leaned in 90 of the way. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I started to lean in the other 10.

r&r!!


	5. Hurt

**Disclaimer: All characters and works are the property of the amazing Stephenie Meyer. **

**Let Me Be The One Who Calls You Baby**

**Chapter 5: Hurt**

Her lips met mine in a crash to unbridled passion. She had to feel something for me, I was sure of it now. I could feel it in the way her perfect lips slanted over mine. I traced my tongue bagged for entrance and when she opened up, we were lost. There was nothing else that existed except Bella. I couldn't let he marry him, it wasn't acceptable, after tonight I could never let her go. I had never felt so alive in all of my existence. I needed her, and after being this close, feeling her warm lips pressed against my own, I would never let her go, never. The kiss was getting heated, the windows were fogged up, you couldn't even see outside. I could hear the cars passing us by but none of it mattered. What mattered is that we were here, now, and that there was molten fire in my veins. I hadn't intended for this to happen, I swear to you I didn't yet before long it was no longer enough for just our mouths to be touching and before I knew it both of our shirts lat discarded on the floor.

I had never gone this far with a girl before, though I'd had the opportunity to do so with my last girlfriend, Leah, yet when I found myself in the same position I couldn't bring myself to go through with it. I'd apologized to her and left, I hadn't seen her since. I was paying attention to anything other than Bella, and that resulted our downfall. I never even heard the car pull up behind us, nor did I hear the gravel crunching beneath their feet. Only the light rapping on the window broke us out of our daze, we broke apart slowly, our eyes wide and staring into each other's.

"Yes?" I asked to the window, yet I didn't dare move away from her.

"What happened to you two? Is Edward alright?" Jaspers muffled voice sounded from the window.

"We waited for you two for a while, you're foods getting cold, Bella, and we didn't know what to order Edward." My heart froze, Alice was here too. Our minds finally fell into place and we made a mad dash to get reacquainted with our cloths. When we were finished re-dressing, Bella rolled down her window, her face flushed looking against the white fog that was slowly fading from the glass.

"Hey guys," she managed to say convincingly, yet I could see her hands wringing together in her lap, she was nervous, yet who was I to talk, I was still frozen in my seat. Alice and Jasper stared back at us from the side of the car. Alice leaned down slightly, the car wasn't that tall so she just needed to bend slightly at the waist, and rested her arms on the door.

"Are you two coming or what? You can't spend your birthday in a car sitting next to him when he's probably contagious. Jacob's waiting back at the dinner, he wants to tell you something." A knowing smile spread out across her face and I could see Bella's ears turning red. Alice's eyes darted to me for a moment before sliding back to Bella, then, her body tensed; it wouldn't have been noticeable had we not been having body language conversation since we were five. She moved her eyes, nonchalantly, to me once more but instead of looking at me face her eyes dropped to my shirt. Her eyes narrowed as she finally moved her gaze up to meet mine. She was on to us, but how? I looked down, not moving my head and mentally slapped myself. The shirt that Alice had picked out for me and saw me in this morning was not only wrinkled, but I had missed a button while I was hastily throwing it on. It would have never even noticed it had it not been for someone pointing it out. I looked up at her, making eye contact, pleading with her not to say anything. She nodded her head minutely but I knew she wasn't going to let this go.

"You two should come back now; everyone's waiting for the birthday girl." She said, still looking right at me.

"Okay," Bella sounded disappointed, and a part of me relished in the fact that she wanted to stay here with me rather than go to the party where everyone was waiting for her, where Jacob was waiting for her.

"We'll meet you there in five." I confirmed as I put the car in drive.

"Alright." Jasper said before he and Alice walked back to their car. I hit the gas and sped out back onto the road. I looked over at Bella, she wasn't looking, her eyes were focused on the road, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, somewhat afraid of the answer. Afraid she would regret everything, a part of me knew that she told me she wasn't in love with Jacob, but still I had a fear that she wasn't going to break up with him. Maybe she didn't plan to, I was never one for sneaking around, yet I knew if it was the only way that I could have her I would do it. I was willing to sneak around to see her, even though it would be harder than ever to watch her with Jacob. I don't think I could handle seeing them act all happy together, engaged and bubbly. It would hurt…a lot. But I'd rather have her someway than not at all, I couldn't not be with her now, It just wasn't possible.

"I'm okay," she said still not taking her eyes away from the road. We drove the rest of the way in a harsh silence; I had no idea what to say to her, what to do to make it all better again. When we arrived we walked into the restaurant and found everybody sitting at the normal booth. Alice and Jasper hadn't arrived yet, but I was sure they would be here soon. We sat down at our respectable seats, Bella next to Jacob and myself across from her. Jacob put his arms around Bella's shoulder and kissed her lightly on the forehead. It took everything I had not to growl. This was going to be harder than I thought. Alice and Jasper came in and sat down a few seconds later. Alice slid in next to me and Jasper sat across from her next to Bella. I instantly knew something was up, we had an unwritten table arrangement. It had been the same for the last few years, with the exception of adding in Jacob, It was always Emmett and Rose 

sat across from each other towards the back of the booth/table, then it was me next to Emmett and across from Bella (When we added Jacob I moved so that I was more in the middle of the two of them) and finally Jasper next to me and Alice next to Bella across from him.

I don't know if I was just being paranoid, but Alice was the one who invented the table setting; it was weird that she would just suddenly switch it. A cold feeling of dread lodged itself deeply in my spine. I hadn't looked up from where I was staring, my usual plate of bacon, eggs and toast, but I knew that if I did I would find Alice's gaze fixated on mine. She knew something was up, she had to, and Alice always did have an innate sense of stuff that would happen it was like she saw it already. It usually was a good thing like when she was piddling around in the stock market and suddenly knew she had to sell then the next day that stock drops down. That's how she got most of her money, the market. This time it wasn't something that was good; she couldn't know what had happened, not yet. I finally lifted my eyes when I heard my name, and was instantly nervous when I noted that it was Alice speaking to me.

"Are you feeling any better now, Edward?" she asked smoothly her eyes were boring into mine, daring me to lie, to look away from her. "Yes. I'm feeling fine now." I said as smooth as my voice could go, I wanted to look at Bella and it seemed like Alice knew that I wanted to too. The pull was so strong it was like someone had tied a rope to my neck, yet I didn't give in, I couldn't. Not yet.

"Maybe you should go see Carlisle later. Since you're not feeling well, you know." She wasn't going to let this drop. I sighed quietly before answering. "I told you, Alice, I'm feeling much better now. It was probably a result of my hunger. I have not eaten since lunch yesterday." I hated lying, I wished she would just let this drop but I knew her, I knew she wouldn't let it go.

I gave her a look that told her to drop it, we'd always been able to communicate well without words. She fired another one back that told me she would drop it, for now, but that she wasn't going to be in the dark for long. She became silent and the rest of the table seemed to forget about our absence. 

Jasper and Emmett talked cars with Jacob and Rosalie, while Bella and Alice talked about this movie trailer they say during speed racer last week. I wasn't talking about anything, I just sat there thinking about what my future held now, wishing I could somehow read her mind. To be able to know what she was thinking with Jacob's arm around her. To know what she was thinking when I looked at her. I didn't say a word the rest of the time we were there I heard the conversation, The feud about which car was faster, a Ferrari or a Lamborghini, the talk about how good some actors arms looked when he stopped a van from careening into the love of his life. I heard them but I was never really there. I never brought my head up, I was afraid of what I would see in her eyes. When we finally left to go back to the house Alice insisted on coming with me. As we walked to the car I finally stole a glance at Bella, my eyes locked on her s and a feeling of warmth enveloped me. She nodded reassuringly before Jacob grabbed her hand in his and pulled her towards the others.

We got in the car, the doors slamming with a finality I'd never noticed before. The car that I once felt the freest in was now a metal prison, I could not escape. I hadn't even pulled away from the dinner before the interrogation began.

"What are you thinking?" she asked me, her voice hiding a harsher edge within its lithe tones. I sighed.

"I don't know, Alice." She barely waited a second before she spoke. "What do you mean you don't know? I know and I wasn't even in the damn car! I mean seriously Edward could you have picked a worse time to finally cave. Jacob told you this morning that he was going to propose! Did you, for one second, even stop to consider what this might do to him? How much this could hurt him? He loves her too, Edward, but he didn't wait forever to tell her like you did. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get Bella to even give him a chance? When they met i told her she should give him a shot, that she might like him, but she still had it in her head then that you might stop seeing her as a little sister and start seeing her as the woman that has been in love with you for the past nine years!" By the end of her 

speech my jaw was agape. She'd had feelings for me for this long? It took me multiply tries to form my words before they were finally coherent enough.

"She's loved me for nine years?" I asked, unable to hide the shock in my voice. Alice smiled sadly as she nodded. "We all thought that you two would end up together, you were inseparable when she first lived here. You were somehow always home when she came over, even if I meant missing a piano lesson. We all figured you'd wake up and realize what was right in front of you face and finally tell her. Then Leah happened. You should have seen her, Edward, when you left to go pick her up on your first date. She cried in my arms for hours before she finally fell asleep. She kept saying that she couldn't be mad at you, that you could never look at her the way you did Leah, that she wasn't worth looking at, that she was plain and boring, that you could never like a girl like her. Even Carlisle and Esme saw how much it hurt her while you were dating. She would stay home and sulk when you went out with her, and cry when you came home with your shirt all wrinkled and you hair a mess. "The feeling of guilt was churning my stomach, making my skin itch as my heart threatened to fall from my chest. "I didn't know." I whispered. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me?" Alice snorted the sound harsh and sarcastic. "Don't give me that, Edward Cullen, when you came home after breaking up with her I told you that you would find someone closer to home. It was supposed to be a hint, not a jab at the fact that she didn't live in Forks. You were just to blind to see it. We all thought you loved Bella, all of us did, but when you just continued to treat her like a sister we all gave up hope. But now, I find you and her in a car together and it looks like you both were doing more than just talking, Edward, when you left the house all of your buttons were buttoned, then, when you roll down your window you've suddenly skipped one? Not to mention the fact that you both had serious cases of sex hair. Please tell me you two didn't have sex in the front seat of your car. I can't believe you did this, she would..No. She _could never _say no to you, she's loved you forever and you pick the day that she's going to get proposed to the day to finally tell her. What were you thinking!?" She threw her hand up in frustration. I was still in shock, how could I have not 

know that I was in love with her. I only went out with Leah because I felt lonely, I never really loved her and she knew that. But to think that the whole time that I could have been much happier with someone who was just across the hall made me feel like a complete idiot, which was happening quite a lot today.

"What am I going to do, Alice?" I asked her, I knew that my voice sounded lost and I did nothing to stop it, there was no point, I may have ruined everything. She sighed looking at me, "I honestly don't know. If she says yes to Jacob you have to let her go. She doesn't deserve the heartache. Promise me, Edward, Promise me that if she says yes, you will leave her alone." Her eyes were boring into mine, and even though I knew it was the right thing to do, and that I was doing it for Bella, the words burned like acid as they spilled from my mouth in defeat. "I promise." "I'm sorry, Edward." She sounded sad, and for a second it seemed like she would rather Bella end up with me than Jacob. I had never felt so low.

"She doesn't love him." I murmured, more to myself than out loud. That's what she said when I asked her, but she may have been as caught up in the moment as I had been. I was ashamed that I nearly took her in the front seat of my car.

"I guess we'll know soon enough. They're getting dropped off at the park, that's where he's going to ask her. My heart fell practically to my knees. In a few hours she would make a decision that could either make me the happiest man alive, or leave my heart in pieces.

**Well, there you go, sorry it took so long to write but I've had a lot going on lately. I'll leave the next chapter to my co conspirator. Lol. REVIEW!!**


	6. I Threw Up then Screwed Up

"So…Bella

"So…Bella?" Jacob asked as he pushed his hand just a little bit more up my thigh, causing a strange grunt of anger from me and a quick flick of the wrist pulling his arm off of my leg. "What's your problem, Bella?"

"I, well, maybe the food was bad. I feel like I'm going to throw up." I said as I suppressed a cough. My stomach was churning and roaring and I knew I was going to be sick.

Jasper was sitting in the front of the car and he cleared his throat loudly, when I looked at his eyes in the rear-view mirror he quirked an eyebrow. "Do you need me to pull over?"

"Nah" I said as I laid my head on the window. Jacob again put his hand on my arm. "Yeah, Jazz pull over. I'm going to puke." Jacob pulled his arm on my thigh instead of my arm and I flinched. "Oh my god! Jake! Seriously, stop groping my legs. You're like a puppy in heat!" Jake coughed back a laugh.

"Bella, chill out." Jake said as he got out of the car with me. I realized that we were only a few feet from the park, so knowing there was a seat I began walking to pop a squat on one of the swings.

"Bella" Jacob began.

"Yeah?"

"What's your problem?" He said quickly.

"I don't feel good." I said as an uncomfortable roll racked my stomach.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something and you are kind of ruining the moment."

"Well, out with it, I don't think my feelings about my sick stomach are going to change."

"Bella," Jacob stood up and turned his back to me. "I want to marry you."

I couldn't handle it anymore. I puked, right after I had been proposed to. "Jasper!" I croaked. I could feel myself getting dizzy but I didn't want Jacob to carry me.

"Bella, I can carry you to the car." Jacob snarled. "Jasper is in the car, he can't see you, only I can carry you to the car."

"No, call Edward."

"What the hell is with you and him?" Jacob asked as he kicked mulch.

"Hey, Jake, your girlfriend wants help because she doesn't feel good! Now be a man and call Edward."

"No, Bella!" Jacob said as he pulled me up by my arm, pulling my shoulder out and hurting me.

"Ouch! Jake!" He pulled me a few feet before throwing me to the ground.

"I'm not calling that dumb ass. Seriously, what am I _really_ going to; let you and him be best friends while he bites his lip thinking about you at night? Hell no!"

"Jake" I began but I felt the tears slipping down my cheeks. "I really don't feel good. Please? He has done this before, whenever I get sick he carries me."

"No."

"Jake call him!" I could see the anger in his eyes; I really did think he was going to hit me. "Call Edward and I'll accept your marriage proposal."

I saw Jacobs lip curl in malicious pleasure. He whipped out his phone and called Alice, he called Edward to come which he did, hastily.

"Thank you." I whispered into Edwards's neck as he picked me up and carried me to Jaspers car.

Once in the car I realized Jacob had gone with Alice.

"Edward?" I whispered creakily.

"I screwed up."


	7. Hiding

1**Disclaimer: All characters and works are the property of the amazing Stephenie Meyer. **

**Let Me Be The One Who Calls You Baby **

**Chapter 7: Hiding **

My heart was breaking; I couldn't take the feeling of not knowing where my future was headed. My mind was in a haze of jumbled thoughts and painful emotions. I didn't dare think that this could all end happily ever after, not after what I had done.

I didn't deserve Bella, yet I couldn't let her go, she was like venom leaching it's way into my system. Changing me into someone else, someone who craved her above all others. If I couldn't have Bella, I didn't want anyone else. I would rather watch her live happily then be with someone else.

There was no one else.

It was stupid, I know that but I couldn't help but feel that she brought something out in me. I wanted to be better, for her , she deserved it.

My thoughts were interrupted by the phone in my pocket vibrating in a disjointed rhythm. I had forgotten that I still had Alice's phone in my pocket. I flinched as I looked down at the small, innocent lcd screen which clearly displayed the name of the one person I just couldn't deal with right now: Jacob Black. I handed the phone to my sister, not wanting to answer it myself. She took it without looking at the name, she didn't need to, she had seen my reaction.

"Hello, Jacob," her voice was cheerful, but I knew her well enough to be able to hear the underlying current of unease that was lightly clouding her voice. "Yes, he's right here. Did you need to talk to him?" I shook my head no, and she just nodded at me, never taking her eyes from the road.

"Okay, were almost at the house now, he should be there in about five minutes. Thank you, Jacob. Alright, Bye." She snapped the phone shut, the sound loud in the car since the radio had never been turned on which was a first for me, I never drove without at least background music. I looked to Alice quickly as she looked to me putting the phone in her own pocket.

'Bella's sick, she wants you to go pick her up at the park." I pressed my foot down on the accelerator and shot in the direction of the park, of Bella.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoX

I pulled up to see Bella sitting on the grass with Jacob standing over her. The rest of my family was sitting in the car a whiles away in the parking lot. I said nothing as I walked over and picked her up.

"Thank you," she breathed in my ear as I carried her in the direction of Jaspers car. I looked back at the sound of an accelerator to see that Jacob and Alice had headed home without us. I didn't really care, I couldn't stand his face. I placed her in the car and scooted in beside her in the back seat.

"Edward," she whispered, sounding choked. "I screwed up." A tear was begging to leak out of her eyelid and I quickly wiped it away, not allowing it to fall past her eyes. "Shh," I soothed. "We can talk about it when we get back to the house." I forced the words out, I didn't want to wait, and the feeling of dread in my stomach had increased as she spoke the words. What had she done that was so bad that she had gotten sick as a result. She was fine at the restaurant, she talked animatedly with Alice and eating happily on her birthday. As I looked at her now her skin looked pale and drawn, she truly looked sickly. The rest of the family asked if she was alright but after she told them she was fine, that it was a bug, they returned back to their conversations. Leaving Bella and I in silence. She buried her head in the crook of my shoulder and sobbed quietly.

I knew I wasn't going to like what she was going to tell me when we got home, I never wanted to leave this car. I wanted things to stay the way they were right now, with Bella in my arms. When we were close she leaned up, her tear streaked face only inches from mine. Her eyes were red rimed from crying, the tiny veins in them faded as they melded in with the pinkish tone her eyes had become. I tucked a stay hair around her ear, my hand caressing her face. She leaned into my hand, her eyes closing as she fought back another sob.

This was going to be bad, I could already feel a fault quaking in my chest. I was to distracted to notice that we had pulled up to the house and I'm sure that if Bella hadn't sat up and opened the door I would have stayed there all night, holding her in my arms; completely absorbed in her presence. Yet, to my disappointment, we were home. We walked through the doors and up to Bella's room in silence, strangely grateful that no one had noticed our lack of birthday cheer. I barely had the door closed when Bella broke down in another fit of sobs, her small frame looking like a falling twig could be enough to snap her body in half.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean it! I take it back!" she cried, her face now flaming red in distress. "I take it back." She repeated over and over and I found myself holding her once again, her body strangely cold. The whole time I was building an emotional wall around my barely beating heart. Whatever she wished to take back would probably tear my heart in two. She quieted after a while, and I breathed a silent sigh of relief, I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to handle her tears.

"Edward?" She asked shakily. "I'm here, Bella, I'm here." She looked up at me, her eyes red rimmed, a smudge of the mascara Alice had probably made her wear was underneath her left eye. "I'm so sorry." She said on final time, and I knew I would be unable to fight my curiosity any longer. "For what Bella, It can't possibly be that bad." yet as soon as I saw her face as I spoke the words I knew I was wrong. It could be bad, It could be very, horribly, bad.

"Just tell me. Start at the beginning." I cooed, trying to keep my voice light and comforting. I saw her eyes glaze over and I knew I had done it again, I had, as she liked to put it 'dazzled' her. "I wanted you, I wasn't feeling good and I wanted you. I asked Jacob to- to- call you and. He proposed and I didn't know what to do. He got mad at me. You should have seen him, Edward, he was furious. I was crying, I wanted you. He told me that we were too close that you were thinking about me when you... we'll you know." She said as a scarlet blush burned across her cheeks. "He told me he wouldn't call you if I didn't- if I didn't agree. I was so stupid! I mean I could have called you myself. What was I thinking1 I feel so stupid, I want to take it back." I felt the wall I'd built around my heart waver, the pain nearly knocking me out. Yet, I didn't let it show, I couldn't hurt her more than she already was.

I had never seen someone look so broken as she was right now. I felt powerless, unable to think of anything that could help her.

"Can't you just break it off?" I asked as the easiest path made itself clear to my fogged mind.

"I mean, just tell him you've changed your mind. Then we can finally be together. I still can't believe that I'd never realized my feelings for you. How could I have been so blind?" I asked, the last question more for me than to her. She sniffled, her eyes downcast. "I can't do that." she said weakly.

"Why? I don't understand how it can be that difficult." Then it dawned on me. "Unless, you'd rather him, of course. If you did, I wouldn't stop you form being with him. I just want you to be happy, Bella, wether it's with me or," I swallowed finding it hard to spit the next thing out. "with Jacob, I just want you to be happy." Bells blinked as her eyes darted to mine as I sat there frozen wanting to hear what she would say but dreading it at the same time. This evening was becoming the roller coaster ride of my life. Suddenly she sprang out of my arms, her hands wrapping themselves in my hair as the other traced along my face. Her lips crashed against mine harshly, there was nothing gently in the way her mouth attached itself to mine. And I was glad, she didn't need words to tell me what she thought, who she wanted. We broke apart only when we both desperately needed air.

She sighed, laying her head on my shoulder. "So," I asked after a while. "What are we going to do now? I can't stay away from you, Bella, not anymore, not now. Your everything to me now, Everything to me forever." She sighed, not lifting her head from my shoulder.

"I'm going to leave him, I have to. I can't marry him, not now. Not ever. But I can't just do it, Edward, you have to understand. He's not the same with me when everyone else is around, he;s different when were alone. He's like an animal. " She paused, taking a shaky breath. "He hits me." I froze. Her admission hitting me with the force of a two ton rock in the heart. I couldn't have possibly have heard her correctly. "What?" I whispered, needing to make sure I'd heard her right.

"He hits me. Jacob hits me." she sounded so frail saying it, nothing like the strong independent Bella that I'd grown up with, like the Bella I had fallen in love with. Fury, red and sharp washed over me, my whole body tensing as if her were directly in front of me. Bella, having noticed me stiffen, looked at me. Her eyes help panic and fear, and I knew then that I never wanted her to have that look in her eyes ever again. He was going to pay. "Please," she whispered. "Don't do anything yet, let me do it. I have to do it." she conceded, her voice growing louder as she spoke. The look on her face is the only reason I nodded. I would let her try, but I wasn't going to let it happen again. Jacob was going to pay for what he had done. One way or another.

**Well, there you go. Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy. I just had prom (I broke my toe there) and graduation (I sat in 115 degree weather on stage under bright lights) It shouldn't take me this long again. ... Especially if you review!**

**-BlueBloods359**


	8. Let's Give Them Something to Talk About

2 days later

2 days later

'I can not do this! It can't happen!' I thought to myself as I walked into Edward's room. "Edward, can I tell you something?" I whispered quietly as I closed his bedroom door.

"Bella? What's wrong? It's 3am!" He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing, I just ugh…had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you? It'll be like old times." I squeaked quietly, after about a second of him not answering I added "Please?"

"Sure Bella, come here." He said groggily as he pulled back the covers and allowed me to slither beneath the sheets.

"Thank you." I whispered as I lay down on one of his pillows. They smelled like him, they felt safe. I 'mmmed' as I nuzzled my head into the pillow and closed my eyes. I fell asleep quickly.

At around 5am Edward's cell phone rang. He cursed under his breath and hastily retrieved the phone, looking at me though I pretended to still be asleep. He responded to what I assume was a text message and looked at my seemingly sleeping form.

He crawled back into bed and lightly wrapped his arm around my waist. He put his head in my hair and sighed "I love you."

At 7 I rolled over only to come nose literally touching nose with Edward. I woke him up accidentally and he smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered as he stroked stray hairs from my face.

"Hi" I said back.

"Bella" He whispered as I slipped my hand into his, which was now resting on my hip. I brought his hand up and kissed it.

"Edward" He quirked an eyebrow "We will be a secret."

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he lifted his head up.

"Us. I want an 'us' so bad, I dreamt about you. Until I face Jacob again just…let's be a secret, we can be together and keep it a secret."

"Bella, I don't know if that would be good, I mean Alice knows everything."

"Well then she already knows I slept in here." I looked from Edward's lips to his eyes quickly. "Want to give her something to talk about?"

He looked at me momentarily and I worried that he would say I was cheap, not worth his time or jut too low to want, but he smiled.

"I don't think we can do that." He whispered. I frowned visibly, and he chuckled. "I can't just make her talk so…lets make her yell at us." He smiled and kissed me quickly, but I brought my lips back to his, wrapping my fingers in his hair as he moved me to lying on top of him. If this was what life was like with him then sign me up, reality can wait as long as our lips are touching.


	9. Secrets are meant to be told

1**Disclaimer: All characters and works are the property of the amazing Stephenie Meyer. **

**Let Me Be The One Who Calls You Baby **

**Chapter 8: Secrets Are Meant To Be Told**

I crept down the stairs quietly. I wasn't ready to face Alice again, not until I was sure of what I was thinking. I'd left Bella asleep, she was exhausted. Then again, her nightmares usually did that to her. I'd learnt to know that and a part of me wondered idely is Jacob knew that. Knew that she, on a good night, slept to around seven. But her nightmares-which I knew were caused by _him_- kept her asleep nearly until ten thirty.

I padded lightly to the kitchen only to find Alice leaning on the island, a coffee cup between her palms. I sighed, running a hand through my already untidy hair. Her eyes turned to mine and she smiled weakly.

"Good morning." She offered as I walked over and grabbed my coffee cup. I grunted, wary. She was bound to say something, it was only a matter of time before I regretted getting out of bed. I grabbed my coffee and turned around leaning against the counter, waiting.

It didn't wait long.

"I'm not going to rip your throat out so stop looking like I killed your hamster." She sounded annoyed.

"You say that now." I countered. She looked to me then, her eyes hurt. I sighed, this wasn;t how I wanted this to happen.

"Look, I'm sorry, Alice, I just don't know what to do." I admitted, as I let the confusion creep back to me.

"You're over thinking things again, Edward. What's the matter now?" Her eyes looked better now, some of the normal shine was back.

"It's just that- ugh, I feel so stupid, Ali, I'm only hurting us both by doing this now. Yet, as much as I know it's wrong, I can't stop. She's amazing, utterly amazing. I can't believe I didn't see it before. But now, now I've waited too long and someone else stole her. What am I supposed to do, Alice? Tell me what to do." I pleaded, running my hand through my already messy hair. When I looked to her eyes they were soft, and I felt relief flooding through my muscles. I could breath for now.

"You're really in this deep aren't you?" She asked but without waiting for an answer, she knew me well enough that she didn't often need to hear one.

"'Well, what did Bella say about the two of you being together?" This time she did wait for a response. The one response I didn't want to give. I choose my words carefully before I spoke.

"She told me that she's going to tell Jacob when she sees him again." I somehow managed to keep my voice even. But Alice being Alice still managed to catch the part that I'd edited.

"So, let me get this straight, she's going to tell Jacob when she sees him next? She's not going to go to him and tell him now, she's going to wait until he comes to see her? That's cruel, Edward. And what for now? What are you going to tell everyone else, you know Jacob won't be around for the next week because he was taking his father on vacation. How are you going to keep the secret for the next week. What is she thinking?" She said the last part more to herself than to me. I sighed, it wasn't like I hadn't thought of this before. I just hadn't come up with an answer.

"I don't know," I whispered quietly, "I truly don't know. But I do know this, I can't let her go, Alice, I need her. More than I thought I ever would. I love her, and I just need her to be happy. If than means acting like were just friend while everyone's around until she breaks things off with Jacob than so be it, if that's what she needs I'll give it to her." Alice was looking at me, her eyes probing my own as if she was reading mt soul. Whatever she saw there caused her to nod slightly. "Alright, Edward. I'll keep quiet for now. I am going to talk to Bella when she wakes up too, she needs to know that this isn't fair. Oh, and if you want to keep this a secret, I suggest you stay away from each others room at night, or at least keep it down. God, I don't even think Emmett and Rosalie were ever that loud, even when they just started dating. Please tell me you at least used protection." When she had finished my jaw was practically kissing the floor.

"Alice! Bella and I- well...we haven't, I mean we didn't...were both still-"

"Stop, Edward, your hurting yourself. I was just kidding, I know you have better since than to have sex with a house full of people who don't even know you're dating." she said smiling. I was still stunned by her teasing demeanor, it was such a turn around from the resolute disapproval from Bella's birthday. She refilled her coffee cup and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me to my thoughts.

**Sorry for the wait guys. I haven't been home for a while. On another note, check out my new favorite community on . Best of the Best. Drop a review!**


	10. Home Alone

I woke up a little late…and in Edward's bedroom

I woke up a little late…and in Edward's bedroom. I quickly got up and James Bonded my way down the hall and into my own bedroom before taking a real breath.

"Don't breathe so easily so quickly." A little chirping noise came from behind me. I noticed that to my right, in the computer chair sat Edward with an apologetic look on his face.

"Is it too late to run?" I whispered to him. He smirked and nodded.

"Sit down missy." Alice said loudly.

After sitting down I looked expectantly at Alice, waiting soundlessly for my verbal lashing.

She turned to Edward. "Does everyone think I freak out on people?" He shrugged and sipped his coffee. He picked a second cup off of the computer desk and, upon standing, gave it to me.

"Thank you."

"Bella…how could you do this to Jacob?" Alice asked putting her hands on her hips.

I choked on my coffee. "Alice, you have no idea what it is that you are talking about."

"Yes, I do! He is perfectly good to you and you are _throwing _it away!"

I closed my eyes quickly and took a few deep breaths. "Alice, you really have no idea what you are talking about, even if you _think_ you do. I know what I am doing."

"_We_ know what we're doing." Edward interjected.

"Fine," Alice said defeated "When you emotionally abuse him and you feel terrible because he has been nothing but amazing to you, don't cry at me." With that she left.

"Well that sucked." I said more to myself than Edward, who was still in the room.

"She confronted me earlier. Its okay, Bella, we'll be okay." Edward added soothingly.

--after dinner that night--

"So you're all going to the movies?" I asked as I cleared the table.

"Yeah." Emmet said as he grabbed his coat and shrugged it on.

"And you never invited me?"

"Well, you're not alone; Edward is upstairs taking a nap." Emmet said as he walked over and kissed the top of my head. "Stay safe, Bella. Don't fall on anything." He left and shut the door behind him.

I walked upstairs to Edward's room and pushed open the door.

"Can you believe they ditched us for a couple's night?"

He smirked and patted a seat next to him on his bed. "Hmm, that sounds terrible to have the house to ourselves."

"Actually, we have the house to ourselves for the time of one movie and a dinner…" I moved myself to straddle his waist. "I wonder what we should do." With that I kissed him softly on the lips. He responded fiercely.

After a while I found that he no longer had a shirt on, and he was now laying over me kissing where he had pushed my shirt up. "Ooh." I moaned quietly as his tongue into my navel.

"Bella," He said as he lay his head against my shoulder "we need to stop, this, you, this, you…this! I want you so bad right now it literally hurts, and I don't want to ruin anything with you so its better that we wait, okay?" He asked breathing heavily.

I began swirling his hair around my fingers and imagining myself with him. His body over me, our moans and cries blended together in a song of our secret intimacy.

After about five minutes I had an idea. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Does…it still…hurt?"

"Only a little." He kissed where his head was laying and sat up. "Why?"

I got out of bed and grabbed his hand. "Come with me."

I made him close his eyes and pulled him blinded into the bathroom where I sat him on the closed toilet. Before I let him open his eyes I removed my shirt and pants.

"Edward?"

"Can I open them?"

"Yes." When he did open his eyes his jaw dropped and he stopped breathing.

"Bella" He said in a strangled whisper.

"Edward, we don't need to have _sex_ but I want to see you…and I want you to see me."

He looked at me for a few long moments before finally whispering "Okay."

I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. Now we were both standing in our undergarments.

"Close your eyes." He said and I listened. He unclipped my bra and slid down my thong. He kissed my stomach a few times before saying I could reopen my eyes.

"Close _your_ eyes." I said and he listened, though he had no idea what he was getting himself into. I slid his boxers down and looked at his member. It was just as excited as I was…though we defiantly had different ways of showing it.

I never kissed his stomach…because I kissed the tip of him.

"Uggh!" Edward moaned loudly as he shot his eyes open. He fell back and fell onto the closed toilet. He didn't get up but used it as a seat. "Oh _God_! Bella, what…"

"Hey, close your eyes and stop fussing. You trust me don't you?" His face got beet red and he closed his eyes, knowing what I was about to do. I kissed the tip of him again and he moaned my name. The more I did the more he wiggled and jerked and moaned.

"Stop!" He said after a little while. I smirked because I knew why he made me stop. "You're going to kill me."

"Hmmmm, that wouldn't be very nice." Before I knew what was happening he had turned the water on in the shower.

"We are going to bathe?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He nodded and whispered "My turn!"


End file.
